dua belas koma lima, gradasi tiga warna
by azukihazl
Summary: Putih, merah muda, merah. Mulutmu manis, aku suka—"Kamu cantik dengan gaun itu." [#RandomChallenge]


Bumi yang beratap biru tua itu ditaburi noktah-noktah tak tanpa binar cerah.

Di hadapan si gadis dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung, sembari menarik senyum yang takkan samar tertutup kedinginan, Yuuma mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Terdengarnya pasti akrab di telinga. Itu—

 _Mau menghitung bintang?_

—kata-kata yang sama seperti dulu.

Namun, lihatlah, akhirnya takkan sama. Sebab tidak ada yang mau mengulang kesalahan; mungkin sebagian besar begitu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

vocaloid **© yamaha corporation;** vy1 & vy2 **© bplats, inc.;** luka **© crypton future media, inc.;** gackpoid **© internet co., ltd.;** [saya tidak mendapat keuntungan secara materi dalam membuat fanfiksi ini]

—untuk **#RandomChallenge** yang diadakan oleh **Qunny Victoria. prompt** dari **Moon Karla** **:** wedding dress atau curse / **genre** : angst atau mystery / **keterangan** : pair straight (no yaoi, yuri, genderbender) diceritakan dari sudut pandang karakter perempuan.

peringatan: ...nggak ada. selamat membaca!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **;; dua belas koma lima, gradasi tiga warna ;;**

 **Putih, merah muda, merah. Mulutmu manis, aku suka—katamu: kamu cantik dengan gaun ini.**

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuma berjalan pelan dan tanpa peduli apa-apa saja yang bisa menghalangi. Kerikil kecil, tanah yang berdesir, bayu yang mengayun—bah, sebut saja semuanya sampai lelah. Bintang-bintang dihitungnya; _satu, dua, tiga_ , begitu, tapi entah telah sampai angka berapa sekarang.

Gradasi yang ada pada langit senja hijrah ke pipinya. Diam, diam, diam, hatinya menggumam. Apalah, menyebut bilangan juga adalah kemungkinan paling kuat.

Lalu, _Mizki, sudah sampai angka berapa?_

 _Delapan puluh tiga, ah, tambah yang itu jadi delapan puluh empat._

Yuuma mematri air muka pura-pura sebal. _Hah, sepertinya kamu mau mengundur-ngundur saja, ya_ , begitu. Bagus, aku suka topengmu yang ini—dan lebihlebihlebih lagi ketika rasa heran adalah respon utama yang tersaji di hadapan.

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa bicara.

Diam-diam mendengar bisikan kecil dari bibir merah muda di tengah malam lengang. Bunyinya seratus persen seperti, _seratus tiga puluh sembilan, seratus empat puluh, seratus empat puluh satu._ Lalu habis, lalu langkah terhenti, lalu napas dihela.

 _Dua ratus enam puluh satu._ Tanpa kalimat yang bernada tanya sebelumnya.

Katanya, _aku kalah, tapi itu bukan yang utama. Nah, jadi semuanya tiga ratus tujuh puluh lima, di bagi tiga puluh, jadi_ _ **dua belas koma lima**_ _. Kamu lebih suka membulatkan angka lima ke atas atau ke bawah?_

—heran lagi. _Ke ... atas?_

Padahal aku mengerti.

Terakhir kutangkap teriaknya yang buat pekak telinga, _tunggu aku tanggal tiga belas._

Tiga belas, ya? Menarik. Aku memuji caramu bermain, Yuuma. Ah, kutebak, mungkin gaun dan warna permata di cincinnya akan putih?

 _Kamu pasti cantik dengan gaun mana pun._

Gaunnya **putih—putihputihputih.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di tanggal tujuh, dua yang rambutnya merah muda berjalan ke arah selatan. Dari jalan paling ujung, terus berjalan, berjalan, berjalan sampai menemukan keramaian yang sesungguhnya.

Ada satu toko boneka yang terlewati. Lewat lagi tanpa menoleh di hadapan toko perhiasan dan—eh? Kukira langkah-langkah itu akan dihentikan tepat di depan, lalu membuka pintu pelan, disambut ramah oleh siapapun di sana sambil memberi kalimat tanya, _ah, apa kalian akan membeli sepasang cincin?_

Satu buah kata sebagai jawabannya tentu saja _iya_. Iya, bukan? Bukan? Pasti iya.

Namun imaji tetap imaji. Atau bisa jadi sesuatu yang tak maya nanti? Itu rahasia yang disembunyikan takdir. Jadi, intinya, mereka masih terus berjalan dan tidak pernah singgah di ambang toko perhiasan seperti yang tadi di dekskripsi.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sama seperti yang selalu kuduga-duga sebelum ini.

Aku memaksa ragaku sendiri agar bergerak masuk ke ruangan. Di sana gaun, di situ, di sa—aw, apa ini yang menghalangi? Di sini juga ada. Gaun-gaun putih terlihat punya binar tersendiri di dalam ruang nuansa agak gelap. Tuh, kan, apa kataku tadi.

Kedua mata itu memancarkan cahaya berbeda ketika memandangi sekitar. _Yang mana, ya? Ah, yang itu bagus, aku suka_ , mungkin seperti itu. Aku tidak terlalu jelas menangkap bunyi bibirnya. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kamu membawaku ke sini?

Hahaha.

 _Untuk hari istimewa_ (—ku).

Tapi yang kulihat hanya air muka yang tampaknya tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak tertarik agar tahu semuanya. Bukan topeng polis yang dulu dikenakan, kali ini tak ada kepalsuan. Aku menghargai segalanya, apapun, semuanya, yang murni. Lalu kupikir dia tidak perlu mengerti saja sampai akhir cerita.

Ah, yeah, gaunnya benar-benar putih.

Tidak berselang beberapa detik, ada bunyi yang mendadak, _plak!_ Tidak ada yang tak memasang ekspresi terkejut. Mereka lalu menghalangi diri sendiri dengan apa saja yang cukup besar untuk dijadikan benteng sembunyi.

Ada tangan pemuda lain yang memaksa—menarik pergelangan tangan hingga seluruh tubuhnya ikut terbawa. Ke suatu tempat, tak jauh, aku masih mengikutinya.

 _Desisnya, Yuuma, apa kamu gila?!_

 _Apa? Aku tidak mengerti, Gakupo, ada apa?_

Pemuda yang rambutnya ungu agak gelap itu memutar bola mata. Dari perkataannya yang, _kamu diberi guna-guna apa oleh gadis merah muda itu sampai kamu sekarang malah mengajaknya ke sini,_ begitu, aku jadi yakin bahwa dirinya yang tidak mengerti.

Aku cepat-cepat memeriksa rambut dan—hey, aku juga si merah muda!

Kamu juga dulu yang mencabut tuntutannya dengan alih-alih akan membalas suatu saat nanti. _Jadi sebenarnya apa kamu benar-benar ingin membalasnya?!_

Kalau aku bisa memberi penjelasan kali ini juga, maka aku akan bicara; eh? Tidak. Yuuma pasti membalaskan semuanya atas namaku, Gakupo. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang butuh suaraku lagi sekarang. Yuuma pasti bisa mengusir kepahaman yang salah.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan laki-laki. Setelah entah ke mana, aku menemukannya lagi, berkata, _kamu cantik dengan gaun itu,_ di depan perempuan yang tak pernah kusukai.

Gaunnya **putih** —ah, tidak, **merah muda.**

Pintunya dibuka, berjalan ke luar, dan Yuuma tidak pernah memberi respon kepada kalimat tanya Mizki; _tadi ada apa?_

Gaunnya **merah muda** —merahmudamerahmudamerahmuda.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga belas itu angka sial. Angka kutukan.

(—bagi kebanyakan.)

Sebab sejatinya, tanggal tiga belas ini akan membuat sirna semua keburukan dan dendam di dalam hati (tapi ini bukan dalam maksud yang sebenarnya). Ini hari yang istimewa.

Jarum panjang, pada jam besar di alun-alun kota tak jauh dari sini, telah bergerak memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak jamnya melontar bunyi-bunyian yang mengganggu; ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting—selesai. Sekarang **dua belas koma lima.**

Ting!(—ada lagi, sial!)

Seseorang memecah keheningan lewat suara dari tekanan benda putih elektronik. Seseorang lain menyapu pecahan kelengangannya dengan menampakkan diri di ambang tempat bernaungnya.

Yang pertama gaun merah muda semata kaki. Kedua adalah sepatu bening, bukan kaca, yang menampakkan warna kulit. Tak ada daftar ketiga.

 _Kamu cantik dengan gaun itu._

(—lagi?)

Mulutmu terlalu banyak memproduksi gula; atau yang lebih manis, atau yang lebih manis, atau yang lebihlebihlebih manis lagi. Yang terlalu manis bagiku.

Ada guratan warna langit senja di pipinya. Dan berjalan. Dan berdansa. Dan gaunnya terayun-ayun bayu malam.

Berputar, berputar, berputar—lidah berputar hingga kata-kata yang membuatnya melambung tinggi terucap lagi, pikiran berputar hingga mencapai kesepakatan tentang masa yang tepat untuk melenyapkan jiwanya, tubuh berputar seiring alunan dari bunyi dedaunan nan saling beradu.

Aku menikmatinya, kamu menikmatinya, dia menikmatinya.

Bergerak cepat dari tempat satu ke tempat dua dan tempat tiga lalu tempat empat sampai tempat paling akhir yang tidak kuhitung lagi urutan ke berapa. Alurnya **cepatcepatcepat** dan tidak pernah **l.a.m.b.a.t.**

Secepat itu pula punggungnya bersinggungan dengan dinding putih. _Apa maumu_ , bisiknya nyaris tidak tertangkap telinga.

Dua tangan kekar itu memenjarakannya dalam kesengsaraan. Padahal hanya satu—kiri menahan leher jenjang sedang kanannya memperlihatkan sesuatu yang diselip apik pada pakaiannya.

Besi tipis yang tirus diadu kulit. Dia menggores **p.e.l.a.n.p.e.l.a.n.** dan menikmati bunyi ngilunya di pendengaran. Ini pembalasan.

Ini hari istimewa(—ku). _Jiwa dibalas jiwa, katanya, sebab aku hanya mencintaimu, Luka._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gaunnya **merah muda** —ah, tidak, **merah**.

Gaunnya **merah**.

Hanya **merah**.

Gaunnya **merah** —merahmerahmerah.

Merah hati.

Hati; denotasi.

—kenapa tidak sekalian jantung? Oh, tidak perlu, kerjanya telah dipaksa terhenti. Tak ada lagi pacuan yang membuat nadi berdetak-detak sekarang.

Terakhir ditengadahkannya kepala. _Maaf, Luka, tapi, aku hanya ingin bersamamu_ ; ujarnya. Semuanya hilang—dengan langit gelap yang tanpa dosa itu menjadi kesaksian.

.

.

.

 **"Kamu cantik dengan gaun** (—merah basah) **itu."**

 **—end•·**

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n: meskipun udah minta tolong beberapa orang buat bantu mancing ide dari kepala, tetep aja otak saya nggak nyampe kayaknya.**

 **... fic ini feelnya kurang—saya aja yang ngetik nggak bisa ngerasain apa-apa.**

 **... dan, tolong, saya masih nggak bisa bikin misteri atau angst.**

 **... terus prompt-nya nggak terlalu menonjol di cerita, maaf.**

 **... maaf kalau ngecewain.**


End file.
